battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-12161342-20150526215614/@comment-24142455-20150526233052
OOC: Tell me if I missed anything, I'm trying to cover a lot of stuff. Alarms blare off the charts at almost each UAC base, and men, ships, and AIs scramble themselves to positions. Cole: So, the Sith have come. Alert all nations! Tell them that our fight has begun! Get the HIGHCOM Officials to Earth! I will be onboard the Everest! Get my SPARTANs to civilian locations, get them to evacuate UAC Officer: Sir! What about our fleets? Cole: Form a defensive perimeter around Ceres, have our ODPs light up on any Sith ugly they see! Tell Kovochuck to get Eris on alert! UAC Officer: Yes sir! What about Pluto? UAC Officer: Send a battlegroup there, and try to clean it up! Tell Kovochuck once he's finished at Eris, head to Pluto! UAC Officer: YEs Sir! Thousands of Wombats, Longswords, Hornets, and other strike craft move in after being launched from nearby carriers, orbital hangers, ground based hangers, and from patrol, followed by the UAC's main super heavy battleships. Hundreds of other UAC ships advance, and soon AIs begin to communicate, planning out methods of defense through the fleet's network. The primary UAC fleet at Ceres quickly assembled into battle formation, spearheaded by the UAC Everest, and took aim at each Sith battleship, and opened fire, hundreds of MACs, lasers, missiles, shells, and a few nuclear devices are fired at the Sith fleet ahead of them, and then quickly wait for the Orbital Defense Network to open fire as they continue their assault. Fighter craft swarm in to engage the oncoming TIE fighters, and rounds from 12.7cm point defense guns, and rounds from AAA Helix guns (The hansa AA railguns) begin to down enemy TIE fighters with AI controlled systems, but many get through to meet the fighters, primarily AI controlled ones as manned ones were still getting launched. About 45 degrees above the rear Sith fleet, including ships from the ISR fronts, UAC ships from other bases and locations around the Sol System and Epsilon Octanus System exit slipspace and soon take the unexpected forces by surprise, and quickly fire all they can into the rear of the DSDs, disabling engines and ripping through armor, followed by heavy barrages from archer missiles, MCMs, and a couple nuclear devices. At the UACHIGHCOM Building, two New Carthage Aerospace liners are seen taking off, and suddenly entering slipspace, bound for Earth. At CASTLE Base, a major ONI Facility, Dr. Catherine Halsey was struggling to load information onto a ship she requested from the UAC. Halsey: Dammit! Get that Prowler loaded with this information! I cannot lose my research! ONI Officer: Ma'am, the Sith is right above us! We don't have a lot of time! Halsey: Then pull our databanks aboard that! I need this research and information! ONI Officer: Yes Ma'am! The ONI officials quickly load the prowler with the research and data, and prepare the ship for takeoff. Halsey: Set a course for Caelmare, AI, give me the safest route there. AI: Affirmative, guiding ship, activating cloak. The tiny ship quickly cloaks, and then speeds out of the armored hanger into the fray, and quickly makes a slipspace jump to Caelmare. At other UAC bases and colonies, troops enter full on alert, and begin to get civilians ready to evacuate if needed, and prepare their defenses from the oncoming enemy. Back at Ceres, civilians begin to evacuate on ships, bound for safe locations at Earth....